Bloody Markus book 1
by the.mask.murder
Summary: This book is about a murder from England that escaped a manhunt for him. He sneaked into a shipyard and took a ship to North America. Now I'll leave the rest for you to read in joy.


the year was 1948 there was a man name John Mule Haze was a sleep, a man name Markus

Waverly Nib came in with a knife and stabbed john haze fifty-four times in the stomach area then the head three times. The city was York in the United Kingdom the horseback soldiers where investigating the crime scene but they did not find Markus nib. Markus nib put his boots on back wards to throw the authorities off as to which way he went when he left. The guards got confused and said he committed suicide. The people believed them and kept on working in the fields and in the general stores. In 1950 Markus strikes again to two nineteen years old teenagers in the football field. Mayor Johnston freely, set up a manhunt for Markus Waverley Nib if a person killed him they would get three thousand pounds or if a person caught him alive they would get forty-five thousand pounds. The manhunt lasted till was not found dead or alive he made bombs and threw them at the army but the mayor got blow in half and was crawling over to Markus the mayor said" please have mercy on me". Markus chuckled and grabbed the mayor's gun and shot him to death. Markus ran off and when to a cargo shipyard he saw a humongous cargo ship and sneaks in to the end of the ship. He herd the captains said" where going across the Atlantic Ocean to Canada to get some lumber to build more homes and steal some bricks". So they went out across the Ocean through the foggy rainy mist. We saw the coast of America but though it was the coast of Canada. It was the year 1959 we hit the coast of America. The captain was unloading the boxes and Markus was caught hiding from the British army. The captain said I'm taking you back to Britain to report you to the police department and lock you up. Markus stood up and pushed the captain overboard and dropped a box filled with axes made from metal and wood came crashing down on the captain. Blood was every where in the water and the cargo ship. Markus ran off the ship to the nearest weapons shop and stole four shotguns and thirty-four knives. The police herd about Markus stealing the weapons also about the killing of the captain and the killings in Britain. So Markus escaped to San Diego, California in 1969 the polices department know he was coming. So they all gather up and block two of the closest highway exits to San Diego. But Markus speeded past the polices eating donuts and smoking cigars. Markus went off the last exit and saw a hell's angles bar and say to the boss get your dummies out of here. The boss grabbed a gun and went to shoot but Markus grabbed his gun and quick shot him. The gang said "oh crap" and ran away .The police came to see what happen and the waiter gave them a description of Markus tall, white, black hair, lots of

Scares on his face, and very muscular. The police set up another manhunt Markus heard about the manhunt and got his guns and swords ready. In 1979 Markus was 48 years old now. He when to the mall and bought two pistols and four Tommy guns. The undercover police were parked in the parking lot right beside Markus's car and came out and went to shoot Markus but they shot a civilian to death. Markus now came out and killed all the undercover cops with his Tommy gun. Markus walked to his car and drove off halfway down the street ten police cruisers were speeding after him. Markus drifted and turned to make the police cruisers lost control and crashed into a dead end. Markus sneak in to the back way of the hotel and ran up the stairs to his room. Markus packed up all his things and try to run away. The swat team heard Markus was in the hotel on Clark Street they saw him running to car so the swat team shot the wheels of his car and arrest Markus. They send him to a jail on a little island call Alcatraz. It was the dirtiest, darkest, scariest, and stingiest place in America. The year was 1980 Markus was 49 years old. Markus was in jail for two years. When Markus was done his time in jail he went up north to Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The year was 1982 Markus was 52 years old. Markus went to a bar called viva city. When he was in America he read the daily mail and her about a man named Johnny pops would always be there. When Markus went in there he saw Johnny pops there. He stayed away from him. Markus started to drink alcohol. He went to a bus shelter and saw a bench. He used his bag as a pillow and his wool poncho for a blanket. The next day he went to a td bank at Kennedy and Eglinton. And robbed the bank. He stole 20.000.000$. He bought a house. One day Markus came back from a party with a girl name jenny. She was skinny, long black hair, French and small. She was a waitress at the keg. She was 52 years old. The next day they went to viva city for a date Johnny pops and his gang was there. Markus had an Uzi. Johnny pops and his gang all aim their guns at him to kill him then bang bang bang bang. Markus killed half of Johnny pops gang that's when jenny found out he was an a gangster but she still loved him . Johnny pops walk out the bar and shot up Markus house. Markus came home with jenny and saw that his house been almost shot to pieces. The next day Markus called a repairer for the house. Ten mouths later they had a son name Markus his father's real name but for secret it is john jib. In 2000 Markus and jenny was 62 years old, and Markus was 20 years old. Markus nib was/john jib and his family were in viva city Johnny pops gang was there and again. Markus/John said get out of here Johnny pops. Markus did not bring any weapons. BANG. Markus drop dead on the ground his son and wife over him balling their eyes out. Two mouths later she had a funeral all her family was there all the people but jenny said all the good things about him then jenny went up and said "John real name was Markus Waverley nib and he was a gangster I think he was the devil left hand man" all of a sudden there was a BANG.

THE END OF BOOK ONE the next book is A Fathers Trade


End file.
